


빼빼로 (Pepero)

by MoonDarkSideUp



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, Canon Universe, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, blowjob, handjob, non-au, the other members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDarkSideUp/pseuds/MoonDarkSideUp
Summary: Taekwoon came back to the dorm with a bag full of snacks and flavoured soju set on getting drunk with one or all of his members and have some fun as the night went by.





	빼빼로 (Pepero)

Taekwoon came back home from his grocery shop run slightly tired, he had taken a detour that led to a stroll through the park to marvel at the autumn’s flora and the people hurriedly walking their dogs and getting back home to shelter themselves from the cold, then around two blocks of buildings while listening to music till he made his way back to the dorm. He had taken the opportunity of being alone to let himself get lost in his thoughts, think about his recent activities along with his band mates and all the progress they were making, about how much he missed his family, nephew and friends, about how he wanted to relax for a bit even if just for a night – which is why he had bought 3 bottles of flavoured soju and a bunch of junk food, the same kind that Sanghyuk and Hongbin liked to buy for their late night gaming sessions. He wasn’t planning on drinking them alone of course; he’d grab all or one of the guys and sit him and get drunk out of their asses well into the late hours of the night.

He might regret the hangover the morning after seeing as he can’t hold his alcohol well, but he needed to unwind and what better way to do that than to drink with his friends.

He came back to a quiet dorm which was weird seeing as it’s usually lively with soft noises from the members lurking around the house, each doing their own thing. And also it was rather early, he checked his watch – 9pm, they couldn’t possibly be asleep at this time of the evening. He took off his shoes and coat before he went further into the house looking for his members, no one was in the kitchen nor the living room, so he checked each of the rooms finding them empty except for Hongbin’s from which he could see dull lights coming from the open door.

Taekwoon let himself inside the man’s room that was seated by his desk tapping away at the keyboard and clicking loudly on the mouse, he was muttering some curses under his breath. _Ah_ , thought Taekwoon smiling fondly to himself, _he’s gaming_.

He set the bag of groceries on the night stand and hovered by the bed still watching Hongbin furiously tap at the spacebar as his curses grew louder, then he let himself fall on the bed with a huff thinking better than to interrupt his killing streak and getting himself killed in turn for making the man loose his game.

He watched the artificial light from the screen illuminating Hongbin’s face, highlighting his forehead and cheekbones. His eyebrows were furrowed and soft lips pursed tightly in concentration making his dimples show, his hair was damp and droplets of water ran down the expense of his smooth neck, he must have showered before playing his game.

Taekwoon always found Hongbin to be attractive; he’d have to be blind if he didn’t see that, but during the years he got to live with him in the confined space of their dorm and share everything together he’s found more ways in which Hongbin can be attractive. He kept on staring at Hongbin, appreciating everything his eyes could land on and taking in every details like he'd do to a painting or other piece of art. His fingers were itching to cradle in his hair to feel how soft it is, to touch the warm skin of his neck, feel the pulse beneath his digits, hold his figure and let his warmth bleed through their clothes so he can feel it.

He was deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed Hongbin take off his headphone setting them on the desk and leaning back in the big chair with a sigh of relief, maybe he won the game. Taekwoon slowly got up from the bed and walked quietly over to the man. He put his hand gently to Hongbin’s head so as not to startle him but he still managed to jump at the touch. He turned around in his chair eyes wide and hands over his chest willing his heart to calm down “ _Hyung!”_ exclaimed Hongbin, “You scared me!” He closed his eyes and reclined further into the plush chair.

Taekwoon smiled fondly at him, carding his hand in the soft hair to help the man relax “Hongbin-ah,” he called softly “drink with me.” Hongbin eyed him warily then smirked “You know you don’t have a high tolerance for alcohol, hyung.” Taekwoon walked back to the night stand to fish the bag of goodies and show it to the man at the desk “I have your favourite snacks and soju flavours.” Hongbin sighed for the second time this evening and pushed up from the chair “Alright, but I need to dry my hair first; I don’t want to catch a cold.” He walked over to the dresser and dropped down to go through the contents of the last drawer.

Taekwoon laid back on his side on the bed and watched Hongbin’s form admiring his back and thigh muscles and how they shifted every time he moved his arms or adjusted in his squat “You could’ve dried your hair before gaming if you’re so worried about catching a cold.” Hongbin turned around to look at him and smirked “Yeah, well maybe I just want to annoy you by making you wait.” He got up from his position on the floor and walked over to the bed to plug the blow dryer he retrieved in the outlet by the night stand.

Taekwoon likes to watch Hongbin go about his post-shower routine, he likes to watch Hongbin whenever he could and that was something he had come to terms with for a while now. Taekwoon generally just likes observing people from afar but he has taken a liking to observing this particular man. It could seem creepy to some people to have someone stare at them, but Taekwoon likes to retain to his memory whatever small detail he can gather about his loved ones, and maybe with Hongbin it’s a bit more than his initial innocent intent. He can’t help it when his eyes linger on Hongbin’s pretty pink lips for a beat longer than necessary, he can’t help it when his thoughts wonder how the warm body would feel beneath him, how his skin would taste on his tongue. But so far, Taekwoon was able to keep his lingering stares and touches in check alas he scares Hongbin off and they go back to being distant like during their trainee days during which Taekwoon was shy.

Hongbin grabbed his attention back by turning on the blow dryer and bringing his hand up to shake his hair and exposing a silver of skin from his side to where his sweat pants hung low on his hips. Taekwoon stared at the display of skin in front of him and felt his throat go dry then reached to poke at the man’s exposed side making him squirm around “Hyung,” Hongbin warned “if you keep tickling me I’m only going to take longer.” At that Taekwoon ceased his teasing and looped his fingers in the sweat pants seams letting his hand hang in there and in turn revealing the band of Hongbin’s underwear “You know it’s rude to try to undress me while my hands are busy, at least take me to diner first if you want to get inside my pants.” joked Hongbin as he turned off the blow dryer and set it back on the night stand, he gestured to Taekwoon to move back on the bed to make place for him and then he sat down cross legged on the vacant spot facing Taekwoon.

Hongbin made to grab the bag of groceries from where it was on the floor and exposing his collarbones while leaning down, Taekwoon reached again to pinch (maybe a bit too hard) the man’s beautiful skin and making him yelp “Ah hyung, seriously –” the words died on his tongue when said culprit leaned in and left a short kiss on the reddened skin. Taekwoon took the bag from Hongbin’s hands and emptied it on the bed and picked the grapefruit soju and handed it to Hongbin who was still looking at him, maybe he went too far with the kiss. Hongbin seeming to get back to his senses accepted the offered bottle and muttering a thank you while opening it. Taekwoon in turn took the lemon flavoured soju, made quick work of opening it and taking a swig, it burned nicely going down his throat and then he grabbed a pack of chips to snack on “Where are the others?” he asked, “Hakyeon hyung and Wonshik are at his studio, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan hyung went to the pc café because the internet here is slow apparently.” Hongbin paused to take a large gulp from his soju “They might come back late, and Wonshik will probably sleep in his studio.” Taekwoon hummed at that.

Two bottles of soju and a bunch of sweet and savoury snacks later, Taekwoon was pleasantly warm and tingly. He was well drunk and had a slight blush on his cheeks as proof, Hongbin was positively drunk as well but less so than his hyung. They went through all the snacks but Hongbin was still craving something sweet to wash off the residual taste of soju from his mouth, he poked around the empty boxes of cookies and sweets and the bags of chips till he found a box of almond Pepero and popped one in his mouth.

Taekwoon who was laying on the bed seemed to catch on to what Hongbin is doing and made grabby hands at him to get the Pepero, _cute_ thought Hongbin. He fished another stick and put it in his mouth instead of giving it to him which elicited a whine from the later. Next thing he knew, Taekwoon was on him trying to get to the Pepero box but he hid it behind his back. _Then_ Taekwoon lunched forward and started biting at the cookie stick still hanging from his mouth and trying to reach behind him to get to the box, Hongbin yelped and flinched back to fall on the bed and Taekwoon followed him lips still attached to the Pepero and falling between his legs. Hongbin’s hand was trapped beneath him and his other was held by Taekwoon who was still biting at the stick and getting closer to his mouth, he had no way to push him away, so he just closed his eyes and resigned to his faith.

Warm lips touched his and he made a garbled noise opening his eyes to find Taekwoon staring at him intently, so close. Taekwoon detached his lips from Hongbin’s but stayed close, and under the scrutiny of his gaze Hongbin wet his lips and the gaze followed the movement. The next thing that Hongbin did not only surprised Taekwoon but he surprised himself too; his tongue darted out and licked the other man’s bottom lip “I–” Hongbin was cut off by Taekwoon kissing him again this time more intently, more insistent and he made a noise low in his throat before kissing back with the same insistence.

Maybe he could blame the wave of heat coursing through him on the alcohol, but he can’t deny that he hasn’t thought before about how soft Taekwoon’s lips would feel, how he’d taste. He can’t deny that he always wanted his hyung’s not so sneaky touches to develop into something more, something like the kiss they’re sharing.

Taekwoon let go of Hongbin’s hand and rested his now free hand on the man’s hipbone then sighed into the kiss before pulling back and murmuring softly “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this.” Hongbin put his hand on his shoulder and freed his other hand from beneath him to rest on his hyung’s waist “Hyung, you’re drunk, you should– ” he was cut off again by Taekwoon mouthing at his jaw going to kiss and suck a mark behind his ear and he gasped feeling arousal pool in his lower belly “No, Hongbin.” he blew hot air on the spot he just sucked at as he spoke and Hongbin’s hold on his waist tightened “I want this,” he came back up to kiss Hongbin again “I want you.” and the poor man couldn’t help but moan long and low at that, and Taekwoon the ever sly man he is took the opportunity to lick into his open mouth and press his body closer to Hongbin’s.

Hongbin let his legs open wider for Taekwoon to nestle there and he snaked his hands into his soft black hair pulling him closer into the kiss. By the time they parted they were both breathless and the air around them grew heavier “I want you too.” Hongbin sounded as winded as he looked. Taekwoon let his mouth curl into a smile at that and he dropped his head to leave open mouthed kisses on the man’s neck and when he reached the juncture that met his shoulder he was interrupted by his shirt so he ripped it off and over his head.

Of course Taekwoon had seen Hongbin shirtless before, but not like this. Hongbin was so beautiful, even more so than usual, so pliant beneath him and still panting from their heated kiss and he let his hands wander over his abdomen to feel the muscles there and his narrow waist. Taekwoon sat back and pressed closer to him, so Hongbin could feel his erection against him, and then he made a show of taking off his shirt slowly pulling it up above his head slowly while flexing.

Hongbin’s throat felt dry and he couldn’t hold back a moan as he felt Taekwoon’s erection pressing against him, he expanded his hands to roam up and down his hyung’s strong veiny arms and bringing his soft hand towards his mouth to kiss his digits. Taekwoon inhaled sharply trough his nose as Hongbin took two of his fingers inside his mouth and started sucking lightly, and he moved forward to rest his other hand on Hongbin’s throat while rocking a bit against him to get some friction.

Taekwoon took his fingers out of Hongbin’s mouth and replaced them with his tongue before the man could complain about the loss, he let his hand trail down to cup Hongbin’s clothed erection and the later moaned into his mouth and arched his back. He applied more pressure with his hand and he could feel Hongbin bucking up his hips. He then dipped his hand inside Hongbin’s sweat pants and boxers to get at his dick, he felt nice in his hand; heavy and hot. Taekwoon pulled back again to pull Hongbin’s remanent clothes off and then he was on him again kissing him hard and not giving him time to breath.

Hongbin was dazed with the feeling of his hyung’s bare torso on his own, the feeling of a soft hand –slightly wet with his spit– working up and down his length, the feeling of a warm mouth sucking on his tongue. He was dazed but he still reached towards Taekwoon’s jeans with shaky hands to feel his erection and relieve some of the pressure by undoing his button and zipper and Taekwoon let out a shaky breath, grateful for the action.

“Hongbin, let me take care of you.” Taekwoon breathed against his mouth, and then he started kissing his jaw, down his neck, lapping and biting playfully at his collarbone, and down down till he reached his left nipple and he took it in his mouth sucking lightly while his hand still maintained the same agonizingly slow pace. Hongbin was shamelessly moaning and bucking his hips up into Taekwoon’s hand till the later put his hand to his hipbone to stop him.

Taekwoon resumed his travel down the line of Hongbin's abdomen leaving a wet trail with his tongue till he reached his navel where he bit down to elicit a gasp from Hongbin and then continued biting and kissing down to his inner tight. Hongbin was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down from his face, his knuckles white with how hard he’s been gripping the bed sheets, and Taekwoon’s mouth was anywhere but where he really needed it. “What do you want, Hongbin?” Taekwoon was teasing him, hand still moving up and down his length slowly, kissing and leaving marks on his inner tights.

“Hyung, I–” Hongbin cut off with a ragged moan when Taekwoon kissed his tip and licked a thick stripe up his shaft while looking up at the man. “Use your words, love.” Hongbin moaned again at the pet name and tried to gather his words to voice his need “I want you to–” He cut off with a cry as Taekwoon bit hard his inner tight, leaving the tender skin there an angry red and then licking it, it’ll probably bruise tomorrow. Hongbin threaded his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair “I want you to blow me,” came his breathy voice “I want your mouth on– _Ah_!” Hongbin’s voice broke into a yelp as Taekwoon finally – _finally_ , put his mouth around his head sucking lightly his hand still moving.

Hongbin’s fingers pulled harder at Taekwoon’s hair causing some delicious pain when he put his tongue to the slit to taste the bitter precome and he moaned around his dick. Taekwoon was surprised by his antics but didn’t give it much thought as he went down further on Hongbin’s length until he couldn’t take anymore. Taekwoon listened closely for Hongbin’s reactions and the pull of his fingers on his hair as his mouth worked on his dick, sucking at the head and putting his tongue to the slit and the sensitive spot beneath the head.

Taekwoon pulled off and sat up to get rid of his jeans and boxer briefs in one smooth move, then he moved back over Hongbin supporting some of his weight on one elbow and kissing him deeply. Hongbin’s hands flew to hold onto Taekwoon’s broad shoulders feeling the muscles beneath move as he did, and he whimpered softly as Taekwoon took both their dicks in his hand moving it up and down to bring them over the edge. The pleasure from the slide of flesh on flesh helped by the slick of Taekwoon’s spit was so dizzying and Taekwoon’s sweet soft gasps only made heath pool more in his gut, and he thought he wouldn’t last any longer. He latched onto his hyung’s neck kissing and biting lightly “Hyung,” he moaned by his ear “feels so good.”

Hongbin’s sweet moans floated around his head; he had always thought about how he’d sound like, how he’d taste and feel against him. Taekwoon thought he wouldn’t last longer, so he dipped his head grabbing and biting lightly Hongbin’s ear “Come for me, love.” Hongbin moaned and bucked up into the hold Taekwoon had on them, his tights were quivering and his abdomen muscles tightened before he vision flattered for a second and he moaned Taekwoon’s name as his orgasm washed over him.

This was perhaps the most satisfying orgasm Hongbin had in a while, he blinked the black from his vision and then bit down hard on Taekwoon’s shoulder that was still milking his orgasm, the later gasped and moaned as he was brought over the edge and came shooting stripes of white over Hongbin’s stomach. He then hunched over lapping at the cum over Hongbin’s abdomen before coming back up and kissing him letting him taste himself on his tongue. They parted and Taekwoon then lay on top of the man not caring about the mess between them as he tried to breathe evenly and will his heart to calm down. “That was _something_.” laughed Hongbin, Taekwoon just grunted in agreement and kissed Hongbin’s cheek before flopping next to him on the bed.

Hongbin picked up the neglected box of Pepero that caused the whole situation and showed it to his hyung “Do you still want one?” Taekwoon sat up and looked over Hongbin who was still splayed over the bed panting, his hair was a mess and he had a slight blush peppered over his cheeks that Taekwoon doubted was from the alcohol, “Let’s get you cleaned up first.” he smiled softly at him and then leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Hongbin sat up swiftly and threw the box of Pepero at his hyung before getting up to the door “I’m taking the bath!” he called as he ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. _Well i guess a shower will do_ though Taekwoon as he got up from the bed, he then heard the front door opening, shit. _Shit shit shit_. He sprinted out of Hongbin’s room towards his own room but ran into Hakyeon before getting there. “Ah, Taekwoonie!” Hakyeon smiled at him before noticing his lack of clothes and then looking confused “Why... Are you naked?” Taekwoon blushed and covered himself in a semblance of self-preservation “I’m drunk and I want to shower” Taekwoon prayed to all gods that Hongbin left no visible mark on him with all his biting, and if he did he prayed that the dim light will cover them from Hakyeon prying eyes. “Alright I won’t hold you any longer.” Taekwoon heaved a silent sigh of relief at that “What’s that on your shoulder?” Taekwoon felt his stomach swoop at that, _Think! Think fast!_ he searched around his head for an excuse, any excuse “Hongbin bit me while fighting for a Pepero box.” he said simply, well it was the closest thing to the truth, Hakyeon scrunched up his nose in pain at that and then patted him on his other shoulder before retreating back to his room.

Taekwoon let his shoulder slump and he ran a hand in his hair tiredly, before walking to the second bathroom and closing the door behind him. He heaved another sigh stepping inside the shower while thinking about all that could’ve gone wrong if Hakyeon noticed anything and found out about what he and Hongbin had done.

Later that night, when everyone but Wonshik came back home (as usual), they ate some ramen for dinner and shared the left over soju bottle that Taekwoon had brought. Taekwoon was setting himself in bed ready to sleep when he received a message from Hongbin ‘ _That was fun maybe we should try it again ;-)_ ’ Taekwoon smiled fondly at the message and answered ‘ _I’d love to._ ’ He closed his eyes, and then came in another message ‘ _Maybe you’d love it more when we fuck next time._ ’ Taekwoon spluttered at that before sending back a ‘ _Definitely!_ ’ and setting the phone back down before they start sexting and he runs back into Hongbin’s room.

_Maybe next time..._

**Author's Note:**

> My mom said I should start writing, I hope she's proud. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I might write a sequel to this if I ever get the time, in the meanwhile please enjoy and leave comments to help me improve! (✿´∀`✿)ﾉ


End file.
